Godly Marine: Killed
by Scarpool
Summary: Micheal a son of Athena and also a U.S. marine has been killed. Characters from Percy Jackson and NCIS meet.
1. prolouge

**there is a spoil alert, not a big one, but still a spoil alert. umm i do not own any characters exept for Micheal and a few others. sooooo yeah. R&R plz.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Micheal was driving his red Toyota Camry 30 mph over the speed limit, fear taking over him. His hands shaking he got his cell and dialed a number.

"Come on, come on, Pick up!"

"hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Micheal, is that you? What's wrong, your voice is shaking."

"Annabeth, help me!"

"Where are you, what's going on?"

"I'm-"

Tires screeching cut him off. A gunshot.

The red Camry crashed into a lamp post, the cell phone fell onto the passenger seat. A car zooms away.

"Micheal, what was that? Micheal? Micheal!"

* * *

**so how was it? Good? R&R plz**


	2. chapter 1

**So sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 1 of ****Godly Marine: Killed.**** Please remember review and critic as much as you like.**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were at their desks.

Tony was on his computer with head phones on and laughing his butt off.

Ziva spoke up "Tony, Tony. hello?"

"Tony!" she screamed impatiently

Tony looked up from his screen "Hu?"

"Care to share?"

"Yeah" his eyes went back to the screen "I'm catching up on this show, which is hilarious, but I couldn't watch it because I didn't have time to, so I got Netflix."

"Well you're going to have to watch it later." Gibbs came in grabbing his gun. "Dead marine."

**-διαφορετική θέση-**

Annabeth ran up to Chiron who was, at the time having a conversation with Percy.

"Chiron!"

"What is it Annabeth?" Asked Chiron.

"Annabeth, you O.K. you look pretty shaken." Said Percy

Annabeth exhaled, "Michael has been shot."

"What?!" Chiron exclaimed. "How? What happened?"

"He called me and his voice was shaking, and I heard tires screeching and… a gunshot.

"Well then," said Chiron, "you should probably investigate his death, and since he was a marine, NCIS will be investigating his death."

"Who?" asked Percy

"The Naval Criminal Investigative Service" replied Annabeth.

"Oh."

"You, my dear, will take three companions with you."

"What, but Chiron, the usual number is two companions. Why are you suggesting that she takes three?" asked Percy.

"I know that, but to be like NCIS there has to be a group of four." Replied Chiron. "Look here, I don't like that either, but to avoid some excess of questions, your going to have to be like NCIS. I will give to you and your companions all the equipment."

"Like what?" asked Percy

"Cameras, uniforms, guns. But doesn't there have to be a forensic pathologist and a forensic specialist of any kind?" Inquired Annabeth.

Chiron's eyebrows knit together, "The mortal investigators will take care of that."

* * *

**I know it's really short, but i've only had time to write before school and I'm working on my other story. Any ways I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. PLEASE POST STUFF. Give me Advice. Critic me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys again sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

**Here is chapter 2 guys.**

* * *

McGee took a picture of the man in the red Toyota.

"Looks pretty young." remarks McGee, "Not older than eighteen."

"We'll figure that out later," says Tony. "Just keep taking pictures"

Tony brought up his camera and took a picture of McGee. McGee scowled at him. Tony started laughing, but then stopped and frowned.

"What?" Asked McGee

He spun around.

"NCIS." Said a blonde girl, showing her badge and I.D. to a cop.

"Those people look too young to be working as a federal agent." McGee said.

"Yeah," said Tony eyeing the blonde, "you think the blonde one is too young for me."

"I'm not even going to answer that question."

The group started coming up to the car and then, Tony stepped up, blocking their way to the Toyota, which still carried the man.

"Why hello, may I do anything for you?" Tony smiled at the blonde. He was surprised to see her eyes. An intense gray, unusual, but he didn't let the surprise show. "I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but," he said looking at the blonde, "you may call me Tony." He stretched out his hand.

Tony saw some humor in the blonde's eyes. "My name's Annabeth," she shook the hand, "This is my boyfriend, Percy."

A dude with black hair, sea green eyes, the perfect tan shook Tony's hand who's, at the word boyfriend, smile had dropped, but he recovered it.

"Clarisse and Grover." A big, mean looking girl came and gripped my hand. Just by looking at her I automatically knew she could beat me up.

Grover was skinny with curly hair and a goatee.

Just then, Gibbs showed up.

* * *

Annabeth knew from the start that Tony was flirting with her, so she just added into the introduction that Percy was her man. After they were finished introducing each other an older man showed up at Tony's side giving a questioning look pointed to Annabeth and her team.

"Hey boss." Said Tony.

'Boss' looked at Annabeth's team and then back at Tony.

"Oh right, guys, this is special agent Gibbs. Boss, this is Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Clarisse." They all smiled when Tony said they're names, except Clarisse, who just nodded her head upwards like she was saying, _"punk."_

Gibbs nodded his head. "So what's your job here?" he asked.

Percy, Clarisse, and Grover looked at Annabeth. "We're investigating." Answered Annabeth.

"What!?" Tony exclaimed, "But that's what we're doing!"

"So, we'll team up then." Said Gibbs, ignoring Tony's outburst.

"Yeah." Answered Annabeth.

"Uh, may we see the body?" Asked Grover

Tony moved.

"Ouch." Remarked Percy

"Yeah, look at him." Said Grover.

"I wasn't talking about the guy, he's in a worse condition, I was talking about the car. I mean a _red,_ Toyota, Camry…"

"Oh, Micheal," Annabeth whispered so nobody could here, "What happened?"

* * *

**did you like it? I will show you what he looked like next chapter. Keep reviewing. i need ideas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if I put you through a rough time, because I don't really update quicker. Well here is Chapter 3 of ****Godly Marine: Killed. ****I hope you enjoy. Please give me advice, critic, etc. you know what I want. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****The Band of Thieves **

**Now it's time for me to shut up and give you Chapter 3.**

* * *

Annabeth took one look at her brother's body and almost had a complete meltdown.

Micheal's body looked like all the monsters of tartarus, unexpectedly, came and attacked him, leaving him bruised, scarred, and for the finale, a bullet hole starting from his left side and ending up puncturing the heart.

Annabeth spotted the tire marks of the other car and Micheal's cell phone, still flipped open, and sitting on the passenger's seat.

'_Oh, that's just great!' _Annabeth thought, _'They will now find out that I knew the victim and that I was the last person he talked to.'_

"We think that he may have contacted or tried to contact someone with the cell, that's on the passenger seat." Said Tony.

""No, really!?" exclaimed Clarisse sarcastically. "I totally didn't figure that out!"

Annabeth turned to them and saw Clarisse roll her eyes like, _"Can you believe this guy?"_

* * *

Clarisse was seriously surprised when Annabeth chose her as a companion on her quest, or is it investigation? Eh- who cares? Anyway, when she had to choose the three companions, it was so obvious who the first two were going to be: Percy and Grover. The third companion, everyone was expecting someone from the Athena cabin, but we were all wrong, because she chose Clarisse. Everyone including Percy, Grover, and Clarisse said at the same time, "What?!"

It wasn't like Annabeth and Clarisse were friends. Okay, maybe once in a blue moon they would agree with each other and help each other or maybe their was a crisis and they were both on the same side, but it didn't happen often. But nobody questioned her. They all know that Annabeth has her reasons.

Clarisse didn't like it. Going on a quest with Prissy? Ha, that's funny. _'This is probably going to be the worst operation ever!' _Thought Clarisse.

But actually, it wasn't going so bad, there was this idiot agent called Tony, who was practically drooling for Annabeth, even when Annabeth, herself, said that she had a boyfriend. And he didn't notice that he was way too old for her.

There was this old agent she did like though, his name was Gibbs, he didn't mention his first name.

Gibbs was obviously the 'Boss', meaning the guy in charge. He was really chill about us being there.

What really disturbed me was Annabeth's brother.

He was black-and-blue-and-red. Bruises and bloody scars covered his body. It was quite painful to look at.

* * *

Percy was in a conversation with a dude who called himself Jimmy Palmer. No, they weren't talking about the body. No, they weren't talking about the car.

They were talking about their girls. Well, they were, until Gibbs came over to them.

"Oh, hey Gibbs." Said Jimmy

"We," started Gibbs, "Are here to investigate and find evidence."

"Sorry." Apologized Jimmy

Annabeth came over.

"You alright?" murmured Percy.

"Yeah."

"What d'you got Ducky?" Gibbs asked to the older gentleman inside the car inspecting the body.

"Ducky?" asked Annabeth.

"Don't ask me." Said Percy.

"It's just a nickname we have for him." Replied Jimmy.

The couple nodded.

"Due to his abused body," Stated Ducky, "I can't really tell when he died without doing a proper autopsy." He started walking away, but stopped like he remembered something. "Oh, and there is one more thing. Something is wrong here."

What's supposed to be right? There is a dead man and someone murdered him. That is not right.

"He's dead," Annabeth spoke my thoughts. "That is not right."

"No, I meant with the way he was bruised and scarred… I just have a bad feeling about this." Ducky said raising his eyebrows.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"I know this may sound weird, even dumb," Started Ducky, "But, my brain is telling me that what ever injured the young man was just not…human.

* * *

**Ooooooooooh someone's already noticing something. Oh and... HAPPY FATHERS DAY!**

**continuing: i need some ideas about the killer.**

**Male? Female? Monster? Ect?**

**Anyways, give me ad-well, you already know what i want.**


End file.
